Episode 8051 (24th January 2018)
Plot Lachlan and Robert remain at Rebecca's bedside. Lachlan fears what Rebecca will say if she comes around. Cain and Ross continue to plot against Joe although Debbie doesn't want them getting into trouble on her account. At freezing Wishing Well Cottage, Zak has spoken to the police and is frustrated they think the demolition was an accident. Dr Melville explains to Robert and Lachlan that the movement Robert witnessed yesterday was probably just a twitch - the longer Rebecca spends in the coma, the less likely she'll make a full recovery. Eric has yet to mention to Paul that Faith will be joining him in Portugal. Rhona, Marlon, Paddy and Vanessa discuss the skills auction. Rhona considers postponing it when she comes across Chrissie and Lawrence's obituaries in the newspaper. When they spot Joe approaching, Ross and Cain put on a show and pretend to argue. Joe watches the altercation. After Cain punches Ross, Joe approaches Ross and apologises if the argument has anything to do with him. As Joe isn't supposed to be driving after injuring his ankle in the hole yesterday, Ross offers to drive him back to Home Farm. The plan to get Ross in with Joe appears to be working. Back at Home Farm, Joe asks Ross the story between him and Debbie when Graham appears. Lachlan asks Rhona not the cancel the skills auction on his account and donates £20 to the cause. The police have given Lachlan some belongings recovered from the crash, including his phone. Lachlan panics when he looks through his phone. Joe needs to know if Graham is going to resume working for him but Graham refuses to be a part of Joe's abuse of Debbie and her family. Lachlan calls round to Mill Cottage to ask Gerry if he's left him any voicemail recently, explaining he might've called him by accident on the day of the crash, so the phone may contain a voicemail of Chrissie and Lawrence's final words. He asks Gerry not to listen to the message when he gets the phone back from the repair shop. Ross returns to the pub where he explains to Cain, Debbie and Charity that he thought he was in with Joe until Graham showed up. At that moment, Ross receives a text confirming he'll be Joe's new driver. Faith decides not to accompany Eric to Portugal after all. Joe wants to know what Graham wants to return to work. Graham requests Joe arrange for Wishing Well Cottage to be rebuilt and allow Debbie to move back into Jacobs Fold. He also asks Joe to stay away from the Dingles but Joe can't agree to that as he wants to get to know Noah. Graham wonders what's going on with Ross, noting Ross is about as over Debbie and Joe is. Joe acknowledges that. He knows Ross has an agenda and wants to find out what it is. Lachlan returns to the hospital. As he sits at Rebecca's bedside, the accident goes through his mind. He fears Belle finding out the truth about the crash so he needs to get to Gerry's phone and delete the message. That just leaves Rebecca knowing the truth... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas Guest cast *Dr Melville - Joy Brook Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU3 and corridor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Driveway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police return Lachlan’s mobile, only for him to remember that he called Gerry on the day of the crash, and he worries that an incriminating voice message will be discovered; and Lisa feels beaten once and for all when the police decide that the demolition was an accident. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,280,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes